


You Need Cuddles

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hugs, Other, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan can recognise and will always assist if the other sides are feeling touch starved. Helping himself isn't so easy
Series: Funbruary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	You Need Cuddles

There were plenty of studies and articles about the importance of touch for humans. Logan could quote plenty of them should the need to explain arise and he had become an expert in recognising when one of the other sides needed a grounding or comforting hug.

In time like those he would forgo the explanation, unless it was Virgil or Deceit who could get touch averse even when that was what would help them most. Instead he’d approach the other sides with the statement “You need a hug.” or occasionally “You need touch.”

Recognising the signs in himself was a bit harder to manage and even more difficult to rectify. It was never so simple as just stating what he actually needed, as much as logic would have him believe.

Instead Logan would find himself pacing his room, rubbing his arms for a warmth he knew he couldn’t create for himself. It would be so easy to go over to Virgil and claim he needed a hug, the signs of anxiety easy to mistake for mild touch starvation, except Deceit had been around more and would always call out any lies he heard.

Something needed to be done though, and just telling himself “You need a hug, Logan,” in the mirror only made the need to act and rectify the situation so much more obvious.

Acknowledging it was always more difficult if Logan directed it to another side though, so instead he sank into the commons and focused on the big picture on the wall. Still addressing it he spoke, “I could use some physical touch, please.”

A body hitting his and arms wrapping around him was the perfect result and it would be some minutes before he looked to see which side had heard him.


End file.
